Things are not what they appear
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: What if when the void sealed things weren't as they appear! Maybe Doomsday will not be so full of doom...then again if one person can fall through the void, what else can? Read and review pleaaase - was one shot 'he didn't want to lose her' but continued
1. Take me back

**Chapter 1 - Take me back**

"TAKE ME BACK!" Rose screamed, hitting the wall with all the force she could muster, her throat was dry and sobs racked her chest. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think "Take me back" she repeated, volume failing as she numbly attacked the wall, loosing force with every slap. Rose's tears coated her skin comfortingly as she saw images of the Doctor flooded her mind.

He stared in shock. The whole world that she'd saved was crashing down around him. He was sick to his stomach. Unmoving and staring at that white wall, his hearts thumped with bewildered connotation. The Doctor felt his face fall with a deflated energy. His ears were slightly deafened as he heard blood sloshing through his veins and pumping the thought, hammering it with a sharp, searing pain as the driving force behind the devastation -he'd lost her.

She cried hard tears against the cold lifeless concrete that separated her from the one thing she loved more than life itself -the Doctor. Her Doctor was on the other side and yet she couldn't reach him, the water pouring from her eyes was now fuelled by her frustration. Rose heard Pete mention something about _him _doing it. That was it, she was never going to see him again.

"NO!" she wailed, mouth open as she pressed the palm of her hands to the paint. She repeated the word continually each time quieter than the last. Her head was lulling against it, the only thing that propped her up and stopped her from falling to her knees. Rose didn't care about anything anymore. Her life was over. He was gone, he said he was never going to leave and they were separated. Not just by anything either. A void. The dead space…some people call it hell - his words rung in her mind causing more tears to cascade down her cheeks. Rose understood what _hell_ was now and she didn't want to breathe again because of it. She refused her instinct and grimaced, there was no point in going on now.

The Doctor ambled to the wall, each footstep echoing in the empty room. He felt his mind exploding and eyes crumble as he thought of Rose's face. He placed his left hand numbly to the white wash. He stared directly ahead before putting his burning ear to it. He was expressionless as his emotions ripped his soul to shreds, he felt her essence so close to his heart.

Rose suddenly felt warmth absorb the icy wall, she lifted her head and placed it against the sensation, water logged eyes darting around at nothing. She could feel him. An inhaling breath caused her to blink and suddenly she felt nothing, hearing only but her mother's voice yelling her name until it echoed into silence.

A stabbing pulsation sparked her eyes open. She was on the floor, her cheek kissing the grey ground. Perplexed her eyes darted forward, the darkness she felt only seconds ago soon being absorbed by bright image and colour. A figure materialised before her. She knew who it was and couldn't move because of it.

The noise caused the Doctor to pivot on the spot. He felt relief swell within his hearts as he saw Rose, lying there, looking directly at him. His Rose. She scrambled up, a smile breaking through her mascara stained cheeks. She picked up her footing as he ran at her, taken swiftly into his arms. The pain was gone and Rose was sobbing into his chest as she clutched the back of his suit jacket and buried her face in his embrace. She felt then that she never wanted to leave his arms for her entire life whilst she absorbed his presence with an overwhelming sense of gratitude to whatever had caused this to happen.

The Doctor felt his stony face wither into an emotional wreck, tears were falling but he didn't care as he cried into her blonde locks "I thought I lost you" a shaking hand smoothing the back of her precious head repeatedly as the other caused her to cling to his frame.

"I told you I was never gonna leave" she half giggled half wept, a smile banishing all the previous horror and upset that had encompassed her face.

"Oh Rose" the Doctor breathed, his hand calming now into a tender smoothing action. He watched her head dotingly as the tears began to dry and disappear. She was so precious to him and he knew Rose had no inclination of how much she meant. He debated telling her how he felt for a few seconds, hazel eyes entranced by her body that was still wrapped around him. The Doctor felt his mind ticking away, weighing up the 'why's and the 'why not's to reach the conclusion that it all fathomed to nothing. His hand dropped from her head to his side on realisation that his feelings couldn't be measured or gauged or put up against probabilities for in the minutes that they seemed eternally parted he felt pieces of him die, the pieces that would never fully regenerate, his hearts.

The Doctor inhaled deeply which caused Rose to bring her gaze upwards, they locked eyes instantly and he began to speak.

"I never want to lose you again. Especially without you knowing that I-" the Doctor started only to be interrupted by Rose's finger on his lips. His brow furrowed.

"I knew all along" she whispered, causing his brown gaze and face to soften. His hand lifted and slowly guided her fragile hand away from his lips. Rose's mouth opened slightly with a gentle wisp of air at his touch, a breath away from his face. Their stare was unbreakable, their lust and love was undeniable, their silence broken as their bodies fell to the ground with a flesh-cushioned thud.

The sound of metallic screaming replaced their hidden words. Rose and the Doctor lay beside one another, limbs splayed at residing angles, as they continued to stare. The light in her eyes dimmed into darkness as his continued to burn a blazing brown, a tear ran from the fire and then it burnt out. He didn't want to lose her again.


	2. Stay with me

**Chapter 2 - Stay with me**

His hearts thudded slowly as he stared at her porcelain face, drops of ruby liquid were tracing the contour of her lips. She wasn't moving, he inhaled sharply as though willing for her to show some indication of life, there was none. A single droplet echoed on the cold hard ground, spreading silkily toward him. The Doctor felt tears continuing to drain his eyes as he gulped hard.

"Rose?" he whispered, struggling on his elbows toward her- he'd broken something as a twinge of pain seared up his left arm.

"The Doc-tor is still alive. Exterminate him. EXTERMINATE HIM!" his enemy shrieked as they noted his movement. The Doctor had anticipated this, despite his clouded mind, and had his screwdriver in hand. He bashed the blue bulb onto the concrete and shrouded Rose's shoulders with his body as he screamed. Screaming with anger, sorrow, hatred, love…all the emotions that were destroying him from the inside out - tearing apart his soul as he felt his body hurtling toward death.

The metallic voices disappeared, replaced by the hum of the Tardis. The pair appeared out of thin air and landed softly on the metal floor. The Doctor winced in pain, clutching his chest and throwing the screwdriver from his sweaty grasp. They'd got him, but he had to survive. He _had_ to save her.

The Time lord rolled his Rose over, her face looking upwards with eyelids closed and without breath. The Doctor shakily smoothed over her icy face, his anguish watering her skin as he sobbed. He plucked back a piece of strawberry blonde hair, his fingertip catching her life essence -staining his skin red. This was how fragile she was. It never had sunk in so much as now, all the dangers he'd put her through before he'd never actually imagined the moment he'd lose her - the moment her delicate state was shattered.

"I am going to save you Rose…and that's a promise" the Doctor managed, kissing her forehead tenderly "I will _not_ lose you, not again…not ever"

With that he hitched his left arm under Rose's, her back against him as he edged across the bridge to the console - the rubber of his shoes scuffed on the grates with the force he was propelling their bodies with. Each movement required a breath and each breath became harder to take as he neared his destination. His hand right hand was starting to become raw, the mesh imprinting his hand as he pushed. Three kicks he unleashed against the console panel, the sound reverberating through the empty ship. She stirred uneasily, forebodingly.

"I know what I am doing. Trust me" the Doctor gritted at his ship, eyes darting between his hands and Rose hurriedly through blurred eyes. Then he saw it, he was glowing a golden glimmering light. It was time.

"OPEN DAMN YOU!" he yelled with a strangling breath, kicking the panel once more. Suddenly it burst open, a beautiful swirling gold that he mimicked burned before him. It absorbed his hazel eyes for a second as he stared but broke away instantly. The Doctor pulled Rose upwards so that she was cradled in his lap, sitting before the light. He shouted out in pain as another shockwave shuddered through his left arm but he managed to lift his left hand up, shielding her eyes as he closed his own tight. He pressed her head against his chest, teeth clenched, the Doctor clasped Rose's lifeless form with all his might - protecting her from the oncoming storm.

He began exploding with regeneration energy, absorbing Rose with it so that her body was encompassed with warmth. The time vortex before them swirled out and took the pair in its embrace. The Doctor felt his hearts numbing slightly at the sheer force as air blasted out at them. It was blinding the bridge with its entity. And then, suddenly, as soon as it appeared it was gone, retracted with the roaring wind it had unleashed. The metal compartment shut and the Doctor fell backwards, Rose on top of him.

Nothing moved for a lingering moment. There was no shallow rising of chests, no tensing of muscles. Silence.

The Doctor flickered his hazel eyes open, clutching Rose as closely as he had begun. He relaxed as the burning at his side had vanished. Setting his gaze on Rose's form he caught his reflection on a piece of copper protruding from the controls. He was still him, still the same face - not that he really cared, just as long as she was safe. He shuffled upwards, setting Rose carefully down on her back.

"Come on" he encouraged, touching her face, then her neck. There was no pulsation. He looked at her pleadingly for a second, eyes drifting over her body before he took her right hand in his. Shakily interlocking it with both of his "Please Rose" he begged, resting on his knees. Then locked his right hand taught with hers, cupping the back of her motionless head with the other _"Still cold" _he noted, fear flurrying within him. The Doctor leant down so that his breath traced her left ear "I need you" he whispered.

The Time lord moved his head across her face instantly, lips meshing with hers. He exhaled deeply, fresh tears trickling down his face as he felt his essence enter her body, his hand was now clutching hers so tight. So very tight. The iciness was so cold it was scolding his grasp but it did not falter. Then it happened. _Thump_. _Thump. __Thump. __**Thump.**_

The Doctor parted their lips as soon as he sensed it. His water strewn gaze focused on her face. The red suddenly began to sparkle and glow. Golden, it retracted itself. His eyes washed over her in anticipation and a pulse of gold beat through every capillary, every cell in her body, illuminating her static state. He wouldn't smile, not until they opened.

He could feel her pulse regulating in his hand and he loosened his grip, opposing thumb smoothing her cheek. A flicker of response flashed across her face. The Doctor stared intently, soul yearning for them to open. Suddenly the grip on his hand tightened, she was clutching it intensely. She flung her head back, inhaling heavily.

"Rose?" he attempted.

Her lids trembled as they parted, revealing the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. A smile burst open as his shoulders shrugged out a breath of relief. Her eyes slowly meandered to his face and a matching grin blossomed "Doctor?" she whimpered, welling up.

"Its me. I've got you" he soothed, thumb still running repeatedly over the same patch of face. She shone a sparkling yet weak smile, her face creasing as she began to cry. Her hand moved from his and latched around his neck, staring up to him.

"I thought you were dead" she mustered, hand now stroking his face affectionately.

"No still here…always here" the Doctor returned. He looked away from her for a moment before meeting her eyes once again "You need to sleep. I'll fill you in after you've recovered" the Doctor beamed, scooping Rose up in his arms and taking downstairs and to her room, with each step he took Rose felt her eyes drooping. He set her on the bed with care. Touching her face tenderly before moving toward the door.

"Stay with me" Rose stated, clumsily propping herself up onto her elbows. Finding great difficulty as her energy stooped when lifting her head. The Doctor rushed over, catching her and laying her down once more. He nodded to her pleading expression. Taking the space beside Rose, shuffling up to her so they lay parallel.

As she nuzzled up to his chest, the sound of his hearts eased her to sleep as did the echo of his calm and sedate breaths.


	3. Selfish

**Chapter 3 - Selfish**

Rose woke up with a burning sensation in her head. She winced slightly, clutching her forehead as she scuttled upwards, forgetting where she was "Please be in the Tardis" she pleaded, eyes closed. Prying one eye open, Rose grinned falling back onto the mattress with a laugh.

"You're sounding better" the Doctor commented, making her jump a little. He was sat on the bed beside her, head lulling against the headboard as he smiled down to his companion.

"How long have you been there?" she replied, a flush of excitement that buzzed within her at the sound of the Doctor's voice subsided instantly as another shot of heat antagonised her.

"A while" he stated simply. He thought it best not to say eleven hours, eleven hours doesn't sound good to someone who has just woken up after a severe shock to the system "You feeling alright?" he questioned with mounting concern whilst Rose rubbed her head furiously.

"Got a headache" she mumbled almost inaudibly, sitting up in front of him.

"Should wear off soon" he informed casually, taking her hand down slowly. Rose stared into his anxious eyes, catching the intensity of amber aura immediately "Rose, do you remember what happened?" the Doctor added sincerely. The smile on Rose's face began to fade.

"No" she replied, looking to their clasped hands. The Doctor shuffled uneasily on the bed causing the springs to adjust to the moving pressure points, squeaking uneasily as though reflecting the odd awkward tinge in the atmosphere. It was only then Rose noticed how unkempt the Doctor appeared. His hair was all over the place and his top shirt button was undone, tie loosely dangling from his neck. The shirt itself was half tucked in and his face appeared more worn than usual with strain surfacing in his eyes. He looked emotionally exhausted to Rose and the stains on his cheeks implicated his distress further. She spied the faint pattern covering his cheeks like a set of tributaries - the ghostly water paths etched in the same direction. _"But he never cries, he is the Doctor. The Doctor does not cry" _she rationalised.

"W-what happened?" Rose stuttered, taking his other hand in hers, directing full attention to her face. His eyes had been wandering all over her, as though analysing - for once Rose did not feel comfortable and safe in her beloved Doctor's presence, she felt abnormal, not human…as though she was being observed. Her heart trembled as their eyes danced, maintaining contact.

The Doctor exhaled "What do you last remember Rose?"

"I remember lying on the floor…you were holding my hand, and my head…then you took me here, then I fell asleep and you stayed" she relayed confidently.

"Good. That's good" he assured, staring in thought at the doorway. He broke his distracted gaze when he spoke quickly "But _before_ that?"

"We were in Torchwood. I fell back through the void and then, then you held me" Rose felt her cheeks turning crimson and the Doctor hanging on every word. It didn't help but she knew he was doing this for a reason - there was always reason "a searing pain took over me an-and it went cold. So cold and dark, I could hear your voice and after a while nothing. It seemed a ages until I felt a heat in me and a familiar gold light" Rose's pace was slowing down as she recalled each thought, her face crumpled slightly as she flickered her gaze up to the Doctor "Why was it cold for so long?" she questioned, causing him to sigh softly.

"You died" he answered. Rose's expression contorted.

"What?" she murmured, feeling as though she was going to cry for no apparent explanation despite there being one - the Doctor had saved her but the fact that she had stopped living just was too overwhelming to acknowledge. Hazed and confused she didn't realise this, the tears beginning to tumble.

"Don't cry Rose, please don't" he began, voice quivering slightly "_I've done that enough for the both of us last night"_ he inferred with his gaze. Rose halted her sadness immediately, bar another lone tear that escaped.

The Doctor continued with what he was about to say, trying not to break down himself "The Daleks followed you. They exterminated us but I created a temporal shift, taking us to the Tardis but by the time I'd done that you had…You were bleeding from hitting your head and you weren't breathing" he stopped suddenly, in a daze almost as though reliving the moment, his stare was concluded by the sound of Rose's breath "Sorry" he murmured "anyway, I was about to regenerate when I had an idea. I opened the time vortex again, that was the gold light Rose...and what happened was that the instant I began to regenerate the time vortex engulfed us. It took my energy away and transferred it to you, dormant. So I had to activate it by" he paused, his eyes resting on her cupid bow lips before wandering to the floor "never mind" he said, shaking his head "the point its that's when it got warm again, life was returning back into your body" he concluded "Luckily it worked" he smiled softly.

"I thought you said the time vortex was deadly" Rose commented.

"It is when you absorb it but this was different, it's a bit like nanogenes really, when used correctly" the Doctor elaborated, a smile creeping over his face "Don't know what I would have done if" his voice trailed off as he smoothed the back of his neck "Never mind that ey? It didn't happen" Rose smirked at him knowingly as he got up off the bed, breaking contact. As she observed his back, Rose felt the previous weird feeling that absorbed her whittle away. His appearance that had remained elusively uncharacteristic came into sense as Rose the thought dawned on her - her dying had scared him and he'd been worrying about her all night.

"_I'll let her get some more sleep. I'll tell her the rest later" _he noted as he took a step forward. As he encroached he exit his decision was inverted. This whole experience had given him a wake up call - having a time machine doesn't give you all the time in the universe.

The Doctor pivoted on the spot to face her "Oh yeah, there is one…small…side effect. I hope you don't mind it. I just" he started disjointedly.

"Yeah?" Rose interrupted, staring at the Time lord from the bed. He seemed to be debating something as he lingered in the doorway for several minutes before sitting on the edge of the soft surface. He beckoned Rose closer as he sat contemplatively, not looking her directly in the eyes until she was next to him, arms wrapped around her bent knees.

"The thing is Rose I couldn't stand losing you. Not again" he admitted sheepishly but with the utmost gravity, in only a way he could. Rose watched him wearily as he took a hand of hers in his and began turning it over thoughtfully, his digits running over hers gently. He watched her delicate hand in turn, coincidently as though distracting himself from the issue at hand. Rose could feel her heart beating irregularly, almost at double speed as she tried to meet his gaze. His hazel eyes guiltily rose up"It was selfish. I shouldn't have let you stay with me, I should have sent you back to your family, back to Pete's world but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it - it was my fault that they got you and even _then_ I couldn't let you go. I had to bring you back to me because-" he was running short of breath and saying everything but what he intended to. The Doctor exhaled, swallowing as he saw her brown eyes dart over his face, sensing her anticipation he confessed it with furiously anxious hearts, the words parting honestly from his lips "I love you"

Rose's mouth opened slightly as the words collided with her ears as though cushioning the impact from them. His eyes were soft and dark, delving into her soul as she calculated what to say back "I love you too Doctor" she began, holding her tongue as one hand lingered in the crook of his neck. There was a smile on both their faces but the concern in his eyes was unnerving Rose once more "Now tell me what it is" she instructed, seeing the turmoil stirring within the inky brown orbs that were linked to hers.

"You're a Time Lord"


	4. Bittersweet

**Chapter 4 - Bittersweet**

"_You're a time lord"_

That sentence echoed through Rose's bedroom, reverberating through every atom of air within it. He'd said it with a hidden happiness and yet guilt riddled its way in, weaving in and out of the words. She didn't know what to do and so, instinctively, Rose shut her eyes and listened to the blood pumping through her body, she blocked out all else - even the sensation of the Doctor's hand that was entwined with hers. She felt her heartbeat normally, drumming its regular human tune until it was suddenly merged with another slower and heavier sound they were syncopated, perfectly rhythmic and precise. Her eyes burst open, merging with the Doctor's instantly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, letting go of her.

Rose shook her head in disbelief, a smile shining on her face. With out warning she launched herself on to the Doctor, arms winding around his slender neck as she and him fell on the mattress - lips crashing together. The Doctor's hands that had flattened spread eagled with shock found their way to Rose's waist, pulling her body fully onto him. She was so warm and he had been longing to hold her for so long it seemed unreal and irresistible to kiss back. It was a passionate whirlwind of emotion flurrying between their forms, their lips electric as they slid over each other, silkily and subtly yet ferociously and without finesse.

They broke apart for air.

The Doctor felt his throat run dry as soon as their lips no longer touched. He needed them now more than ever, the very taste of Rose becoming a hunger like no other - instant addiction to the drug that she emulated with her energy. His chest heaved with panting breath, hers arcing and relaxing accordingly.

"Rose I" was all he managed, flustered.

She giggled light heartedly "Thank you" Rose smiled coyly.

"But being a Time Lord, you are destined to be alone" he countered sternly.

"Not anymore, you've got me now" she corrected.

The Doctor's dark and self-reproach ridden glare lightened as he looked up into her eyes "But you'll never see them again, your mother, Mickey, Pete..."

"But I get to spend the rest of my life with _you_, that's worth it" Rose stated steadily, the pad of her thumb running along his cheekbone.

"Really?" the Doctor interrogated "A longer life isn't always a better one Rose" he warned, foreboding floating in his eyes whilst edging up onto his elbows, she slid off him, resting on her hip beside him.

"But a longer life with the one person I love…I think that is pretty close to perfection" she explained to his unconvinced expression. She had lingered on the word love, forcing the male Time lord to take it in. The fluttering of his hearts couldn't be helped, the same going for the small smile he incurred- Rose had essentially said 'I love you' to him.

"Yeah" he confirmed, a thin grin steadily growing with the passing seconds.

They stayed stationary for seven seconds to be precise before the Doctor took Rose's hand, studying it intently. She bit her bottom lip as she spied the flickering flames blazing in his gaze, knowing they were burning for her and her alone. His lips pressed tenderly against her skin, soft and sensual as they remained there, in no rush to depart.

Unfortunately for Rose they did and the Doctor moved off the bed "Sleep. I'll come back later...don't want you getting in a fluster now, you need to recover"

"I feel fine" she insisted. He pondered the concept as she went to speak once more "If I recall correctly, I wasn't the one blushing earlier" Rose reminded, causing the Doctor to dip his head with embarrassment. His hands slipped into their respective pockets and his eyes darted upwards.

"You are going to have a lot of questions for me madam, and you need a lot of energy for those and not other… activities" his informative tone trailed off as he said this, Rose's pink cheeks and smirk catching his attention "Now who's blushing?" he questioned "Anyway, got a screwdriver to repair"

She watched him give a last contented look, loitering in the doorway once more before strolling out and heading toward the bridge. Rose let her gaze drop to her hand and began smoothing over the spot he had just kissed. A wide grin spread cheek to cheek as she drooped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

The Doctor, who had been ambling rather slowly along the hall suddenly came to a grinding halt, hand half way through his hair. Turning on his heel he sprinted back to Rose's room, causing her to bolt up. He seemed to be brimming with energy as he clung to the entrance, head peering out and around like a cuckoo clock "I forgot to say…I love you too" he beamed, earning a matching smile.

Then, as quickly as he had reappeared, the Doctor vanished leaving Rose to bask in the relief and awe that those words created within her - never had she felt so excited in her life. But, at the same time, a pang of guilt echoed in the dark corners of Rose's mind along with her mother's scream. The female Time lord nuzzled into cotton pillow, cuddling her quilt at the same time in a quest to ease the uneasiness undermining her happy thoughts of the Doctor and attempted to slowly drift back to sleep, determined not to dwell on the life she had left behind.


	5. Mauve

**Chapter 5 - Mauve**

The Doctor strolled casually around the Tardis, fresh suit and clean faced as he riffled through a medium sized cardboard box filled to the brim with several whatsits and thingermajiggers. He'd occasionally pick one up, rotate it between his slender fingers, analyse it closely and then throw it back into the box with a sigh before beginning the process over again - the repetition of processes now having taken several hours. Occasionally he would come across something that would cause a flicker of fervour to fathom in his gaze and insert it delicately into its newfound place. The hum of the Tardis distracted him from the numb sensation he had incurred from sitting on the bridge floor for such an amount of time, as did the distressing image of his broken and partially fixed screwdriver.

His hazel eyes wandered to the gadget with a solemn solace that had been resting at his side for the duration of the Doctor's time on the bridge. Suddenly inspiration took hold of him with a jolt of excitement. The Doctor bolted up from the floor and he began running his hands over the Tardis console, avidly searching it and muttering something along the lines of 'I knew it was here somewhere'. He beamed a brilliant white smile as he stopped at a row of lights. One finger ran down the long line hovering between several of domes, his brow contorted as noted several had gone missing - The Doctor gathered that he'd evidently used several of them before as no blue shone at him. Then without warning a decision of the utmost gravity hung heavily in the air around him.

"Purple or green" he mumbled, narrowing his stare.

"Purple" a voice piped up. Unbeknown to the Doctor Rose had entered the bridge and entered the debate he was having with himself. Yes, he'd acknowledged her presence but it hadn't fully registered as he continued to ramble in his usual manner, amending the position that his glasses were on his nose.

"Purple is a bit…I don't know…purple. It's not exactly a masculine purple either, more like a mauve…weird word mauve" he explained, face stretching and squirming in accordance to his tone of voice. Rose giggled quietly to herself, leaning against a metal bar as she counted down the seconds until he fully realised she was there.

"Alright then green" she sighed "or let me guess it's a weird green like I dunno lime green" Rose elaborated with a grin.

"S'more like a emerald green…I like emeralds" the Doctor contemplated, smoothing over the bulb in question.

"Green it is then" Rose confirmed.

"Yup" he popped back, twirling the bulb off and swirling it onto his sonic screwdriver. A smile of achievement burst across his face as he flicked the switch ad it whirred happily.

"Sorted?" she added.

"Mhmm" the Doctor nodded to himself, back still to her.

"_How you feeling Rose?_ Oh I'm good thanks Doctor. _You sure now? You have been asleep for almost seven hours._ Really that long?" Rose conversed with herself causing the Doctor to pivot on the spot and wander to her leisurely. He stopped when they were about a breath apart, fishing for eye contact.

"How are you?" he smirked.

"Better, thanks for asking…you know you always think of me" she smiled jokingly.

"Not feeling faint or anything?" he questioned, whipping out his newly renovated screwdriver.

"Do you really need to bleep me?" Rose moaned sarcastically as he moved the device around her head.

"No" he answered, squatting down and scanning her legs.

"Couldn't resist could ya?" she swaggered, biting her bottom lip.

"No" he laughed, eyes drifting upwards so that they met hers. Rose's eyes were glistening with that special twinkle that only the Doctor could entice - he knew this but kept it to himself as he also realised that Rose would probably tell him to shut up and say he wasn't _that _special…which was a lie because he was brilliant, he knew it, she knew it, heck everyone knew it. Then again Rose was special, Rose was the most fantastic woman in all of time and space to the Doctor - Rose knew this but decided that she'd save him the embarrassment of forcing him to admit it to her. To be perfectly honest the pair had rivalling egos that co-existed nicely with one another's lack of flattery and jesting banter.

Rose encouraged the Doctor upwards with a single waggling finger. Dropping his sonic device into his blue suit pocket he gently rose, his hands using Rose's legs as a guide to reach her face it seemed - as though he'd get lost along the way. They however weren't required after they reached Rose's hips and so ground to a halt, holding her tenderly as the rest of him continued upwards.

"Yes?" he asked pointedly, pretending like he wasn't enjoying every second of this.

"I am feeling _a lot_ better" Rose informed, relishing the sensation of his hands on her. It was a safe and assuring grasp, much like the one he took to her hand so often. Rose felt her smirk pucker in her right cheek as the Doctor replied, looking over the rim of his glasses with a tantalising gaze.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, one arm lulling over his left shoulder allowing her fingers to play with the soft hair at the base of his neck whilst her other hand cradled the right side of his jaw, a digit tracing over his earlobe. It sent a shiver down the Doctor's spine, causing her smile to widen. Rose sensed his stance waver from foot to foot ever so slightly as they stood on the bridge and so leaned in at this, her lips lingering closely to the nape of his neck.

"So I think a cup of tea is in order?" she whispered seductively.

The Doctor's face contorted, not that she saw for a moment as her face remained at the side of his - grinning with glee at the fact she'd wound the Doctor up. Serves him right for sending her back home all those times and having a more than a few wasted opportunities to tell her how he felt. Rose pouted apprehensively as the Doctor brushed his nose along her cheek bone, foreheads meeting.

"One sugar or two?" he returned, delving into her eyes further.

Rose gave him an unimpressed glare as a reply.

"Point taken - one and a half" he remembered, taking her hands from him and entwining one pair, leading her to the kitchen and vacating the bridge.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"But if I am a Time lord, how many regenerations do I have? You'll have less won't you?" Rose asked as the Doctor moved from the counter, encumbered with two large mugs of Tetley tea. Rose's favourite tea to be precise. The Doctor never knew that you could have a favourite tea - to be honest it all tasted the same to him, better than coffee that is.

"That is not entirely true" the Doctor responded, stretching out the sentence as he passed her a mug "Watch it, its hot" he added, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Thanks" she smiled, taking in the scent as she cupped the beverage "You have two left…well one now though?"

The Doctor took a gulp of his tea as she spoke, the calculation in her face was captivating and distracting, almost missing his mouth being the result of this "That was before we were exposed to the time vortex. I used one to heal myself and then the other to bring you back to life and well, make you Time Lord…biologically Time Lord - no subconscious otherwise you would be burning up right now, didn't want to have to wipe your mind" the Doctor set down his drink, leant over and brought a hand to Rose's forehead, staring into her eyes "Yup nice and cool now, 15 degrees, just like me" he confirmed happily.

"So you'll die" Rose concluded quietly.

The Doctor beamed at her "No, you see that's where I was brilliant, the exposure to the time vortex during regeneration allows me to top-up so to speak…got a fresh dozen now, like you" he explained casually "Feel brand spanking new" Rose smirked taking a sip from her mug "Hey that rhymes, you-new-zipadeedoo" he chuckled, his laughter subsiding after a moment along with Rose's.

"You think of everything don't you?" she pondered aloud.

"Comes with the job description" he smiled, exhaling. The pair sat in comfortable silence for three minutes or so, Rose polishing off her tea with a sigh of relief.

"That was so good" she reminisced at the empty mug, running a finger along the brim.

"Super-heated infusion of free-radicals and tannin - just the thing for healing the synapses, like on Christmas day. A cup of tea is all you need to feel right as rain" he clarified, suddenly noticing the sadness absorbing Rose's expression "Funny that -right as rain…never quite understood that saying. I mean how can a type of weather be right?" he attempted, with no success as she stared deep into the bottom of the china vessel. The Doctor took his hands and pried Rose's from the mug she was holding captive, encouraging her to look at him "Rose?" he asked "Come on look at me" he soothed, causing her to elevate her gaze. It was teary and by what the Doctor deduced and she was fighting the waterworks back with all she had "I was wondering when it would hit you properly" he admitted gently.

"Last thing I heard her say was my name, screaming at me to come back" Rose began, hard face crumbling as she spoke.

The Doctor listened to her, knowing there was nothing he could say to console her. It was a bit of a role reversal on reflection but it didn't make it any easier for the Doctor as he enveloped her in his arms. He felt her crying quietly into his chest as her arms wrapped around him, clinging on with such dependence, it was a little overwhelming for the Doctor as he breathed out, not sure why his eyes were prickling with tears too.

"I can change that" he whispered, a thought popping into his mind.

"What?" she gabbled, staring up into his soft hazel eyes. He took her hands in his.

"Right. If I do this, you have to keep quiet, not say anything about what's happened to Jackie or Mickey, okay? We don't want another paradox or more of those reapers making a return visit or history being rewritten like last time. You got that?" he expressed, staring with the utmost sincerity back into Rose's reddened eyes.

She nodded quickly, sniffling at the end.

Instantly the Doctor hauled Rose up to the bridge as she threw questions at him 'What are you gonna do?', 'Where are we going?' and 'Scrap that, when are we going?' to name a few. The Doctor flew around the console, leaving Rose to lean against the jump seat - utterly clueless as the engines roared and the room shook obligingly. The vibrations stopped after a moment and the Doctor whirled around on the spot, hands behind his back as he gave Rose a warning glance.

"You promise now. No telling her anything about ghosts, Torchwood or you being Time Lord. None of that, understood?" the Doctor pressed.

"Yeah, of course I do. But where an' when are we Doctor?" Rose asked, getting up of the seat and walking to him.

"1st February 2006, Powell Estate, London" he smiled "5 months before yesterday happened to be precise and just in time for lunch" the Doctor parenthesised, nodding his head to the side. Rose launched herself into a quick hug and then ran out the door with a huge grin on her face. He'd never seen Rose sprint so fast and found it hard to sustain sight of her as she legged it up the stairs. It was only when he was outside the flat that he'd managed to get her back into view. Out of breath, the Doctor approaches as she knocked avidly on the slightly weather-beaten door. She was anxious and had tears in her eyes which she was rubbing away swiftly.

"Alrigh, alrigh keep you hair on! Who d'you think I am? Kelly bleedin' Holmes!?" Jackie's voice shouted from the vicinity of the flat.

"Remember what I said Rose" he said into her ear as the door flew open and Jackie's gob smacked face came into view.


	6. A mother knows

**Chapter 6 - A mother knows**

"Rose!" I beamed, hugging my daughter tightly nattering on about what a waste of money her phone was because she never uses it, silly girl. I knew why though, she was too caught up with the man beside her - The Doctor. She was completely and utterly in love with him, didn't take me long to figure it out, the way they look at one another when the other isn't looking back. He was doing it now, that absorbed and powerful stare.

I squeezed Rose tightly, running my hands down her arms just taking her presence in. It was such a relief to know she was safe and would always come home to me, never too busy to forget her old mum.

"Your next" I continued as the Doctor looked on. He seemed reluctant but I clutched him round the neck, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek. He struggled something about a lack of oxygen, a tone of dismay and discomfort in his voice. I keep on forgetting he's alien, not into all the domestic stuff. He gave me a quiet smile, which was unusual for him and then nodded to Rose - it was a weird sensation, I wasn't quite sure what to make of his expression so looked to my daughter.

"Someone wanted to pay a visit" he informed. She smirked happy as ever on first glances but something didn't seem right.

"Come on then mum, is the kettle on?" she asked taking my hand. I allowed her to, wearily might I add, before following her into the flat and the Doctor trailing behind us, shutting the door "So how've you been?" Rose continued, going into the kitchen and diving straight for the cupboard full of mugs. I watched her root through, grabbing three and putting them on the counter hastily, for some reason I felt as though I wasn't the only one observing.

"Yeah, same old same old" I responded, arms folded as I leant against the counter top, my brow furrowed "You okay sweetheart?" I proceeded as she filled up the kettle and clicked it on.

"Me, I'm fine…always fine" she replied - now that was not like Rose, she never came out with anything like that. It sounded familiar though, not sure where I'd heard it or if I'd even heard it at all but unnerved me regardless "Just missed you is all" she beamed, turning to face me. Her eyes hit me then wandered to my left, it was then I noticed the Doctor looking through from the living room as he hovered with a foreboding glimmer in his gaze, he did that a lot - a bit annoying if you ask me. Almost instantly the pair twigged I was analysing them and broke contact, leaving Rose to fiddle with her jumper sleeve and bring a smile up to me.

I decided to leave it at that, although I knew something was up I'd find out from Rose later, she always fumbled with her coat or top when she had something to tell me - I just hoped in the sigh I released that it wasn't bad.

"Well, tell me more then" I encouraged, gesturing with my head to the sofa "I want to know where exactly you've been traipsing off to with my daughter" I added, pointing at the Doctor.

"Oi! S'not traipsing, I like to think of it as gallivanting spontaneously" he quipped with that cheeky grin. I heard Rose giggle with the first true happy expression on her face since she'd come back. Again, an anxiety began to grow within me as I muttered a 'shut up' to the Doctor and instructed Rose to go to the living room.

As I pressed the tea bag against the final mug side, I heard the pair begin to mumble something. The Doctor coming out with more techno-babble - all complete nonsense of course and so I dismissed it, pouring in the milk and adding the sugar.

"So, been to Mars yet?" I interrogated on entering the room. The pair sprung apart slightly on my entrance "Am I interrupting or what?" I continued, setting the mugs on the coffee table.

"No mum" Rose breathed, almost chuckling. I would have given her a clip on the ear for that but I let it slide and instead went for the Doctor, who was blushing quietly.

"Not even taken her to Mars, what sort of alien are ya?" I snapped, passing him a cup of tea.

"Sorry" he mumbled, after a nudge from my daughter. I gave him a suspicious glare before getting up once more, insisting on some biscuits.

I crouched down and began searching through the cabinets, I did buy a pack of digestives yesterday but for the life of me I couldn't find them. Stretching a blind hand in I felt my way through saucepans and plates I suddenly caught hold of a familiar plastic wrapper. That was when I heard them speak in hushed tones once more.

"_Just give me ten minutes with her Doctor?"_

"_But"_

"_Doctor, I need to speak to her alone…I want to talk properly with my mum. I promised, now please"_

"_Alright"_

I peered over the counter top silently, so that they fell into view. He kissed Rose tenderly on the lips, a hand lingering on her cheek. I had a right mind to slap him but then I saw the look in my little girl's eyes. She was happy, there was a glittering life sparkling in her hazel gaze - I knew that gaze too well. Then I heard the door snap shut and took it as my cue to enter the room.

"Where's he off to now?" I began, un-phased and taking a seat on the sofa beside Rose.

"Oh…just checking on the Tardis" she lied. She was lying because her eyes didn't quite meet mine "So, talk to me mum" she said.

I felt a frown form on my face and so took this opportunity to ask her what was going on "Rose what is it?"

"What's what?" she brushed off, trying to meet my eyes but failing miserably. I took her hands in mine.

"What's bothering you? What's so bad that you can't tell me?" I persisted, this conversation seemingly familiar.

"Nothing mum, honest" she resisted, still no eye contact as released one of my hands and hitched a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you pregnant?" I attempted nervously, thinking back to what I had just witnessed.

"Mum?!" she retorted. I felt a sense of relief overwhelm me, well almost.

"Well I don't know, you an' him in that blue box…god knows what you get up to in there" I reasoned.

"Not that!" she hurriedly replied, a horror on her face that reminded me of my mother - when she found out that I was marrying Pete. Oh how I miss him, even more so with Rose gone for months at a time. I wonder what he'd think of our baby girl going into space with a slightly mad man.

"Alright I believe ya, just about" I half apologised.

"I can't believe you thought that I was..." she laughed, dropping her hands out of my grasp and placing her wrists on her knees.

"Well don't tell me you haven't kissed 'cause a mother knows" I warned, a smirk growing on my face.

"Don't do this to me mum" Rose blushed, ruffling her hair in embarrassment.

"You didn't deny it and you know" I pondered a loud, reaching for my mug and holding it to my lips "he's good looking, not human but then again you could do a lot worse" I added, taking a sip.

"Oh my god are we having this conversation?" Rose dismissed strongly, causing me to chuckle. Our laughter soon subsided as a harsh reality dawned on me.

"Better safe than sorry, don't know when I'm going to see you again do I? Or if I'm ever going to see you again" I explained. It was then her tone changed, it was saddened, dark…I didn't like it.

"Don't say that" she said, pausing as thought deliberating what to say next "I love you mum" she proceeded on the verge of tears, I could hear them weighing down her voice. I placed my mug down.

"I love you too" I comforted, holding her close to me. She nuzzled into my embrace for a minute, just like she used to.

"Always remember that mum. Promise me" she smiled, wiping her face dry.

"But" I stopped as she stared at me pleadingly "I Promise" I corrected.

We shared a smile before I spoke again "So come on then, tell me about you an' him. Don't deny it either" I reeled with excitement, pointing at her.

"He's amazing mum, so amazing. The things he does for me mum" Rose began, face glowing with love and adoration "I can't even put it into words what he does for the whole planet, let alone me". I gave her a grin, listening intently "It's like he starts talking and I hear nothing else, sometimes not even what he says because I am so in l-" she stopped there, eyes freezing for a split second and then thawing "Who knows, eh?" she concluded, tapping me on the leg "Just don't tell him I said all that yeah, doesn't need another boost to his ego" she jested.

"You can say that again" I verified, then something caught my eyes "although" I continued, looking behind her. Rose spun around to see the Doctor laden with a carrier bag and a tell tale grin.

"Thought I'd make myself useful so" he started, lifting the bag up "chips anyone?"

"You bought chips" she commented.

"Yeah" the Doctor smiled.

"Last time I asked you for chips you said you were skint" Rose pursued, crossing her arms.

"Well times change unless…you don't want them?" he replied, inhaling "They do smell good mind" he noted.

"What you laying into him for, that's dinner, come on I'll get the plates and we'll watch a film or something" I suggested, tapping Rose on the arm and nabbing the bag from the Doctor's grasp and heading straight for the kitchen.

"This is a bit domestic for you" I heard her say.

"Yeah I know. Surprise myself sometimes" he'd responded. I smiled on hearing this, a warm sensation flocculating inside. I didn't know why but it just made me chuckle - he was a strange one.

As quickly as they'd arrived they vanished with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Rose. The concern I'd had in the pit of my stomach all evening as I watched the Doctor and my girl sit in front of the television, his arm around her and hands entwined - when they thought I wasn't looking of course - didn't recede as the door closed behind them. It remained, unchanging just sitting there. I knew even when I asked the Doctor to look after my Rose the answer would be 'yes and until my last breath' but I just needed to hear the words come out of his mouth - as crazy as it sounds I thought this would settle my perturbed thoughts. It didn't, it never did. I always recognized that the feeling wouldn't go but it just felt right to ask him, so he could verify what I adamantly demanded he did.

It was the worst sensation in the world when Rose walked out the flat because I knew I may never see her again, hold her in my arms, take in that sweet smell and tell her that I love her so much that she couldn't even comprehend it. It kills me every time I watch that blue box disappear from my bedroom window. I just hope she knows that when she does leave me for good I'll forgive her, because it'll be a choice between me and the Doctor. I'd had a mother's pang of intuition last Christmas when he'd changed his face - the way she nursed over him day and night, sat there while he slept silently and just the way she _was_ around him. From the small smiles, the unshed tears and all those little quirks and looks I learned that he owned her heart from then on.

I witnessed the familiar scene fade away into the night only moments ago and I found myself wishing once again that there was a second heart inside my precious Rose, still beating for me.


	7. Gallifrey

**Chapter 7 - Gallifrey**

Rose Tyler entered the Tardis quietly, letting out a deep breath she'd been bating since she shut the door to her mother's flat. It made her feel better, knowing she'd said goodbye properly - even if her mother had no idea that it was for good.

"Thanks" she smiled softly, turning on hearing the Tardis door close.

"Not a problem" the Doctor answered simply as she continued to talk.

"You didn't have to, you know…the chips an' everything" Rose elaborated, holding in her pain. She'd decided to be all smiles when she left her mum - that way a smiling face would look back. It was a good image, one she'd treasure along with the sensation of her arms around her. Thinking about it made Rose falter in her mind, a flicker of sadness blinking within her face.

"Well, just thinking, wouldn't hurt…wanted to make it memorable…I dunno" the Doctor mumbled, sentence trailing off with a tinge of discomfort as he walked passed and busied himself with the console. Rose watched him for a moment, a sense of gratitude growing. It was moments like these that reminded her that the Doctor does everything with no fuss, doesn't even expect a thank you or any gesture of appreciation.

"Funny, it feels better, doesn't it?" Rose began, strolling up to the jump seat and falling into it.

"What feels better?" the Doctor questioned, lifting his head up to her.

"Saying goodbye, makes you feel in control instead of fate" she answered pensively, focusing on a point on the Tardis ceiling. Her face was motionless for a moment as the Doctor continued to stare, tears were stinging within her hazel and she was biting her tongue to relief the itching.

"Still hurts though" the Doctor commented, leaning against the console opposite her, arms folded. Deciding it best not to go into the fact that there was no 'fate', only time winds and creatures that inhabit time lines - causing them to flux and so on and so forth. It was then that they trembled an escape - the tears falling freshly from her brown pools. She nodded, pursing her lips as he observed her for a split second before the urge to go to Rose became too strong. The Doctor held her tightly, whispering in her ear "It will for a while. But imagine if you couldn't say goodbye hmm? That would be…" the soothing tone faded from his voice as he mused for the right words to say. It was strange that he had no words but memories of his past kept on flashing within his mind; memories of faces, people, friends, family and more importantly the unsaid goodbyes - it was distractingly numb "Worse a lot worse" he concluded as his cheek leant against her soft golden hair. The pulsation of Rose's hearts diverted his thoughts, causing a small smile to fathom on his face.

"Don't know what I'd say if I had to say goodbye to you" Rose said into the lapel of his suit, taking in his scent of almonds and something obviously alien. It smelt so comforting it was almost intoxicating. One of his hearts thumped against his ear and the other drummed an echo softly, as she had spoken Rose felt as though a beat had skipped.

"Oh you are never going to get rid of me" the Doctor chuckled after a pause.

"Good" Rose confirmed, prying herself from his embrace.

"Good" the Doctor repeated with a thoughtful smile. It lingered in the hum of the Tardis, the pair staring into one another's eyes before he suddenly broke the gaze "So I thought I'd take you somewhere else special" he continued.

"Where's this then?" Rose questioned, a sense of normality washing over her as the Doctor began to run around the console as though he was on a merry-go-round, sinking and rising with his steps as he circled to the beat of his hearts - or so Rose presumed.

"Ah you shall see" he replied, peeping from behind the cerulean column.

"Oh come on, tell me" Rose begged.

"Get some patience I mean we'll be there in what…twenty seconds" the Doctor retorted happily, also sensing the lightened mood within his ship.

"Suppose" Rose agreed, wrinkling her petite nose.

"Humans - short lifespan and you come up short for patience and all" the Doctor moaned light-heartedly.

"_Youuu_ can't say that anymore" Rose taunted triumphantly, meandering up to him and pressing herself against him so that her face lingered a breath from his face. He delved suavely into her hazel eyes, parting his lips after a moment.

"Can too…you were born human, just because your biologically Time Lord now doesn't make you any less human" the Doctor countered in a matter of fact tone, the one he used when he was adamant that he was correct as his eyes floated over her close proximity.

"You do have a point in a wibbly wobbly timey wimey sort of way" Rose said, moving away to smooth one of the Tardis walls.

"You sound like me and you are…stroking the Tardis. That's a bit worrying" he commented, catching sight of Rose mid sentence as the vessel shook obligingly. The pair clung onto the nearest bit of ship as they were transported, Rose shouting over the roar of the vortex.

"Why?" she snapped fearfully, the engines murmuring into a hush.

"No real reason, relax, just funny to hear you speak and act like me" he beamed "Right here we are"

"Can I?" Rose smirked, to have the Doctor gesture for her to open the door. She skipped to the wooden exit, her Time Lord counterpart looking upwards and shaking his head with amusement.

Rose stepped out of her home onto a soft stone surface, layered with a dark grey sand or dust - she couldn't really tell. But as her eyes flickered upwards she found that it didn't matter. Awe began to swell up inside her and a hint of sadness for some unknown reason. Her hearts were beating furiously beneath her t-shirt, almost exploding out of her chest as her eyes remained fixated on the anomaly that hung on the horizon, encompassing the space above her head also. It was beautiful, a truly breathtaking sight that made her soul yearn to fly so she could get closer to the entity. A pool of majestic colour stained the black canvas of space, bleeding out effervescent inks. They sparkled tranquilly in the sky, curling around the stars. Rose felt like if she reached her hand out to touch, ripples would spread through the heavens it was so serene and fluid. She felt warm as gust of warmth radiated around her, the Doctor's footsteps soothing her erratic heartbeat. The glowing mass became that little bit more luminous at his presence, Rose savoured a weird sense of nostalgia in that moment. It was as though she'd waited her whole life to see this but never knew she was waiting until now. It felt bizarre and normal as every thought in her mind was subdued at once, she felt light and relieved.

"What is it?" she whispered as though her voice would disturb the pious ambience.

"This is must be a formation of space dust caused by the gravitational power of that" he informed, nodding up at the sky "That is the exact point where Gallifrey used to be, about 1000 years after it was destroyed, mind you, so the universe is healing itself. The final act of the Time War was life and here you have it. The essence of existence, see the swirls of gold - that's regeneration energy" he pointed out, looking upwards with her.

"Why does it make me feel so-" she began.

"At peace?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Yeah" Rose breathed, not taking her eyes away from the sight.

"Its said that the universe as we know it was born here, which it was. Way back, eons ago. But when I ended the Time war…" his voice trailed off. Silence. He inhaled and Rose looked at him for the first time they had exited the Tardis "You see I had no choice, it was the rebirth of the planet and all of us or everybody and everything wiped out from existence" he continued with a lonely glint in his eyes. He drifted his gaze to his companion "You see that there" the Doctor stated, indicating what appeared to be a string of stars or some form of nebulae. Rose nodded. "That is a time scar, see where it seems to drop through the sky like the big dipper - that's the remnants of the fall of Arcadia. Everything above a certain vein of existence was pulled in there when Gallifrey was wiped from space and time because it held an untempered schism - Time Lords, Daleks…the Gelth's physical form…probably not making any sense to you but the result of such a huge force being removed from existence left a lot of energy in its wake, giving a new life to all that exists around it, creating planets all the time. Some people call it paradise, the well of souls, heaven…also has a psychic field surrounding it - soothes pain and takes away all the darkness, like it did initially" the Doctor concluded, submerged in her complexion that basked in the light. He was looking to her sideways, his head tilting to get a clearer view. She seemed completely encompassed in the sight above them. Suddenly and abruptly she took his empty and dangling hand, grasping it tightly and drifting her eyes further into the horizon. No words were needed - they never were needed with them.

"Thought I said goodbye to this place a long time ago, left it behind" he confessed a half smile breaking through the dissolving darkness in his eyes.

A wind curled comfortingly around the Doctor, flapping his coat tails casually as the breeze reached Rose, she listened to the howl of air, faint voices echoing in her ears. She wasn't aware if this was her imagination or some form of ghost but, deducting from the Doctor's tear glazed eyes, the mixture of cries and laughter that tickled her eardrums were memories. He had said about psychic energies and what not.

"Can't you pay a visit like we just did with mum?" Rose attempted, looking at him.

"No. Its gone, ripped from reality. If we go to back to even the moment it died, the Tardis wouldn't be able to survive…never knew why I survived" he responded, slowing down as he spoke. The stars reflected in his turbulent eyes twinkled as Rose observed him, never had she felt so close to the Doctor. Not physically or emotionally - on a level that she could not access when human. It confused Rose, however, she welcomed it, finally feeling as though she had seen a hidden part of the Doctor, a part that eluded everyone - his past.

"Fate?" she stated as apposed to asked, this being the only explanation Rose could gather.

"No such thing" the male Time lord informed, shaking his head gently.

"I thought that, then I met you" she commented, a nervous giggle hiding cautiously under her words, elevating them slightly. The Doctor squeezed her merged hand, acknowledging that hearing her say that meant a lot. Again, he was never good with expressing his feelings for Rose but he knew how to show her, and she knew how to read him. Their fingers danced and interlaced as they stood, each contemplating what the other was thinking and feeling whilst staring into the cosmic expanse.

"Thanks for sharing" Rose remarked after a few seconds of reflection. After all, the Doctor didn't have to tell her all this, he could have kept it to himself. She would have never asked and he would have never needed to revisit it. Rose was glad he did though; it helped to get things off your chest despite 'time being a healer'. I guess when you have an eternity of time and nobody to tell that thought doesn't really help at all, probably makes it worse, if anything but a gnawing pain.

"Rose?" the Doctor responded in a whisper, the solace in his face sinking out of sight and a pensive pigment ensued. He cocked his head to the right, focusing on the time scar.

"Yeah?" she half smiled, leaning against his sturdy arm.

"Let's get married" he mused, turning to see the top of her blonde head propped against him. Rose felt her hearts thump wildly in her chest as her eyebrows ascending her forehead, blinking as she processed the phrase. She staggered her face up at him, meeting those warm and sure brown eyes. He was grinning modestly, already knowing her answer as her fingertips found his. She traced the length of his digits with her own, eyes unmoving from the Doctor's. Rose breathed outwards, their hands locked together and she nodded, a white smile spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Let's get married" she repeated without a hint of doubt to be located in her voice.


	8. A Pit stop

**Chapter 8 - A Pit stop**

Rose opened her eyes and breathed out a smile of realisation, it was an epiphany - more precisely the epiphany that this was her life from now on. Lying here, staring at the Tardis ceiling with the Doctor by her side. She smirked a girlish grin, fully realising where she was and breath out a small laugh, running a hand from her forehead and through her blonde locks. Readjusting her shoulders on the mattress, she lolled her head to the left, biting down on her bottom lip.

The Doctor was breathing heavily beneath the crisp white sheets, his face buried in his pillow so that only his thick mop of brown hair was visible. Rose's eyes lit up as she ran her hand through the luscious and silky mane. He grumbled a muffled response, his arm dragging from under his pillow and landing on Rose's right shoulder, jostling her playfully.

'Ger off' was all she could decipher as the palm of his hand held her smooth shoulder, hanging onto it as the face remained out of sight.

"Fine, if you don't want me in here then I can go back to my bed" she returned cheekily, poking her tongue into her cheek, the pad of her thumb running from his forehead and past his hairline. Rose, went to move but then felt the hand from her shoulder slope off and dive under the covers, capturing her bare waist and rolling her body to his. She giggled a girlish giggle, the Doctor smiling into his cushion contently, her laughter infecting his drowsy state.

As Rose felt his warm unclothed body press tight against her back she let out a blissful breath, the male arms winding around her tenderly. She brushed her hair out of her own eyes and shifted, nestling into the crook of the Doctor's left arm. He had finally risen and lolled his head against hers, he smiled staring up to the ceiling, heaving an exhaling sigh.

With that Rose, brought a hand to his face, gently touching it with affection and eyes fixated above at nothing in particular. The pair basked in the hum of the Tardis, hearing only shallow breaths and the sound of twin heartbeats. They racked from the Doctor's chest through to Rose's, after a moment both sets equalising to create two out of four drums.

"Morning" Rose beamed, sensing the Doctor's nose running around her ear.

"Morning" he mumbled into her head of hair, kissing her temple.

She shuffled, so that she could look into his eyes "You are fantastic" she stated.

The Doctor narrowed his gaze with a boyish glimmer "What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"I think you know" she responded, a single finger now tracing the contour of his jaw, his hot breath tantalising and soft against Rose's skin. He stared back all the air taken from his lungs, well, that was how he felt every time he looked at Rose but having just woken up the effect was more noticeable. The smirk he gave his lover was dark, sensual and captivating.

The Doctor turned so that he was propping up his body with his left forearm and he remained above Rose, setting his right hand free. Their were eyes still glued to one another as the Doctor stroked her chin lovingly, his weighted hazel gaze drifted to her gentle chin and then moved to Rose's perfect cupid bow lips. He could feel her bare chest rising upwards against his own as he watched her for a moment.

Rose was just looking back, following his eyes for a few moments before taking his presence in. She studied every sharp and sculptured feature intently, her hands travelling up the length of his arms and snaking around his neck as her eyes sparkled up. It was then that he lowered his mouth to Rose's, seizing her own passionately, tugging at her lower lip tenderly.

They remained like this for an eternity it seemed, the Time Lords only concerning themselves with one another and nothing else in the wide expanse of space and time. This was a moment that they could enjoy, and take selfish pleasure in on the Doctor's part. For too long had he denied himself the opportunity to be free and simply be.

Quietly he left Rose's face and began to trail his lips down the nape of her slender neck, reaching her collar bone and decorating it with tiny kisses, that tickled her skin. They then moved from the curvature of her neck and began to dance lower, all the way down to...

"DOCTOR!" Rose squealed, tapping him on the shoulder as he chortled into her stomach.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So I though we'd make a pit stop today" the Doctor mention offhandedly, fiddling with the Tardis controls as he awaited the happiness Rose's voice would trill with. They were both fully clothed now, and in the familiar situation of hovering around the bridge. Needless to say the pair were fully...rested...and still, although they would deny it, flushed in complexion.

"You don't mean?" she smirked, leaning on the console to meet his brilliant eyes. The Doctor attempted to keep a straight face as he dragged out the time it took his gaze to connect with hers. Rose was now smiling excitedly, buzzing with anticipation and placed her hand on his, brown eyes blazing hope.

"Oh yes" the Doctor grinned, pulling down a lever and setting the Tardis in motion.

Captain Jack Harkness was beckoned to the computer screen - he didn't make anything of it at first as he the fluctuation in time and space on the rift as indicated to him - it was normal. Normal as things were nowadays, but there was something different about this blip that blinked at Jack. It was invisible, almost undetectable and as near to insignificant as you can get but that, oddly enough, was what made a grin fathom on Jack's face. Only one thing registered with these qualities on the Torchwood mainframe and it signified one thing - their arrival - and that was anything but insignificant.

He ran straight to the hub lift without a word, grabbing his coat on the way and pulling it on as the hum of metal echoed with the slowly rising platform. Jack tapped his feet anxiously as he saw daylight peering into the mechanism, making a mental note to fix the hydraulics on this thing so it moved a little faster than a snail's pace. Within a few moments he heard a soothing sound to his ears. Reaching the public area silently he took a blasé step forward. A blue box was situated thirty feet or so away from him, sheltered in the shadow of a footbridge, along with a tall slender man leaning against it casually, arms folded. Suddenly his bright blue eyes caught sight of a running blonde that tore up the distance between them within seconds. Jack smiled the widest smile in the world as he caught his friend in his arms, twirling her around like a rag doll as she squeezed him tightly.

He grinned as they embraced, kissing her cheek and setting her down gently, peering into those beautiful hazel eyes. She smirked back, hanging onto his hands gleefully as he parted his lips "Rose Marion Tyler. It's been a while"


	9. A Confession

**Chapter 9 - A Confession**

Rose looked up to Jack, he was smiling but something seemed distant about him. There was a glimmer of hurt lingering behind the cobalt blue and uneasiness suddenly hit her in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't right, normal. It was, as though she wanted to look at Jack but couldn't. Her hazel eyes fluttered over him delicately and her grin faded.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, a pang of discomfort surging through their joint hands.

Her friend continued to smile back, sensing the silence but welcoming it. He couldn't believe that she was there as was the Doctor. And old dormant emotions were erupting within him - those Jack had unwanted years to conceal. The innocent glow of Rose's eyes didn't help the fact that he wanted to blame her but couldn't. It would never be Rose's fault. She was now searching his face for an answer desperately - evidently he looked as strained as he felt.

"Jack?" she repeated with a frown, her eyes narrowing.

Jack looked at her for a moment before lifting his gaze to the now approaching Doctor, a breath hitched in his throat as he saw the very different form illuminated in the Cardiff summer sunshine. He looked different, yet exactly the same. The same aged and god like eyes stared at him with the same darkness tumbling within, this time adorned hazel as apposed to that often-black blue.

"Doctor" he began, diverting his attention from the fact that Rose had dropped his grasp and was now backing toward the Doctor.

"Captain" the Doctor stated as Rose entwined a hand with his. It was a firm response, a solid and unwavering response; it suited his stance and his expression. Rose gathered this as she observed him. Analysing the exchanging glares Rose suddenly felt bizarre, as though she'd missed an important moment. The urge to shout out and demand an explanation was becoming almost too hard to harbour but she remained silent, watching.

"Good to see you" Jack proceeded, noting the joined hands. He'd been away a while then. The fact that they were joining hands like they were.

"And you" the Doctor noted, clever eyes spying Rose's bewildered expression.

"What's going on?" Rose inquired, breaking the quiet.

"You haven't changed one bit, but you" Jack smirked half heartedly, glancing at Rose momentarily.

"What? Oh the face. Regenerated, once or twice, second one didn't really count mind you. How did you know we were coming?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Been waiting for you for a long time" he stated numbly "Aimed for early 21st Century ended up in...oh that's not important. It was a long time off, that's all"

"Rose how about you and Jack take a walk, I need to relocate the Tardis onto the rift...recalibrate a few things" the Doctor interjected once more, taking a step backwards, giving her hand a soft squeeze before letting it go.

"Um yeah, sure" was all Rose could manage before the Doctor had already begun wandering back to the time machine.

"We need to talk madam" Jack stated, taking her hand with a smile. She obliged, disguising her discomfort as they headed up the concrete stairs and up to the walkways.

They'd been walking for five minutes now. Nobody was speaking, nobody was looking at one another, their hands were joined but that was all. Rose stared around her as they ambled, absorbing the sunny day and the quiet quayside. A thousand distant whispers travelled on a light breeze causing a shiver to run down her spine, and retract her hand from Jack's. Her attention was caught and her mind adamant.

"Jack I need to tell you something" Rose blurted out, stopping in the middle of the street.

"About time" he brooded, grinding to a halt "Why are you looking at me like that?" he continued, crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Rose countered.

"Like I am...wrong...I don't know, you've been off with me pretty much since you got here" he muttered.

"Have I?" she questioned, contorting her brow. Jack glared back, his face softening as Rose bit her lip anxiously "I'm sorry" she mumbled "I just...there is something important I got to tell you an' I...don't know how to" the 19 year old admitted, letting out a breath.

"What apart from you and the Doctor being together?" Jack grinned cheekily, his previous sulking forgotten for a moment.

"Hm?" she responded sharply, eyes widening "Oh...yeah" Rose continued, blushing and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"So, go on then" he teased.

Rose's hazel eyes connected with his of bright blue. Exhaling nervously she took his hands in hers, that pang of uncertainty curdling within as she did so "Jack...I'm..."

"You're not pregnant are you?" he spurted out.

"What?" Rose said in a quiet tone too familiar to the Doctor's, she couldn't help but shake her head and analyse the sound that came out of her mouth "Oh god no" she continued "No" she confirmed again, connecting to Jack's eyes once more "Buuuut, we are getting married" Rose beamed.

Jack's eyes widened, mouth opening and shutting silently.

"That's not all" she confessed, half laughing, shuffling her weight from foot to foot.

"Come on then, tell me" Jack encouraged, fishing for the answer in her seemingly calmer facial expression.

"I'm a Time Lord" she blurted out.


	10. A companionship like no other

**Chapter 10 - A companionship like no other**

Jack just stared at Rose. Rose stared back. All that was heard was footsteps of a few random people going about their business and the sound of seagulls overhead. It was as though somebody had paused the moment just to observe the mixture of shock, intrigue, joy and slight horror on Jack's face whilst Rose bit her lip, waiting for some for of response.

"Time. Lord?" Jack managed after a few seconds. He gulped, brow furrowing in disbelief.

"What are you thinking?" Rose probed.

"You do not want to know what I am thinking" Jack assured with a disbelieving and stifled laugh. He started to walk up the street, the cool air smacking him in the face. After three or four steps he pivoted on the spot to see Rose grinning at him hopefully.

"Still here" she assured.

"I just...you are...but...how I mean?" he blurted out, moving back toward Rose.

"Well" she began.

"Oh no...you and him...you two" he interjected, a hint of disgust and unsurprisingly disappointment lingering in his pauses. He glared at Rose pleadingly who could simply smile back at the thought.

"Rose!" he sighed, taking her hands in his "It happened then, then, didn't it? I warned him unprotected inter-species has-"

"JACK!" Rose repulsed, wishing that she'd been saved from that information as she shrugged off his hands. He grinned at the result of his teasing, biting his bottom lip as her crossed his arms across his chest - triumphant.

"I was Time Lord before we..." she attempted, loosing her concentration as he rose his eyebrows suggestively at her "Oh shut up!" she proceeded, hitting him on the arm.

"I didn't say anything" he admitted, a laddish glint in his bright blue eyes as he offered her an arm. Rose hooked hers through his and they walked for a moment. Again silence absorbed them, and it was frustrating Rose more than she cared to let on. She cleared her throat giving Jack sideways glances.

"Was he as good as he looks he'd be?" Jack asked, awaiting the response with a devilish anticipation.

"Jack!" Rose responded, blushing furiously.

"You didn't answer my question...although...the red tint in your cheeks Miss Tyler suggests that the Doctor is quite the Mister Lover-lover" Jack noted, nudging her.

"Oh you're just jealous!" Rose returned.

"You're right, green with envy...that's me..." he acknowledged insincerely "still awaiting a confirmation mind you" he added quietly.

Rose rolled her eyes and stopped, preventing Jack from continuing to stroll.

"He was absolutely fantastic! Out of this world, heavenly!" she exclaimed "You happy now?"

"Extremely" Jack chuckled.

Rose smirked at her friend. The awkward sensation around Jack had dissipated into nothingness, perhaps it was that she hadn't seen him in so long, perhaps it was something else. She didn't really care, as long as she kept this companionship.

"Now if you don't mind, I think we need to go and see 'Mister Lover-lover'. And have a catch up as to what you've been up to" she beamed at Jack.

"And I need to tell him how 'absolutely fantastic, out of this world and heavenly' he is" Jack winked, taking her hand and leading a disapproving Rose back to the Tardis.


	11. Pining

**Chapter 11 - Pining**

The Doctor lay down on the chair in the console room. Twiddling his thumbs for a moment he sighed out a temperamental sigh, staring at the metallic ceiling. He'd been alone for only half an hour and already he was feeling tetchy and frustrated - for want of a better word. He analysed his raw emotion with a cool and calculating countenance, once he realised the root of his discomfort his expression relaxed, adorned with another exhaling breath. He was pining after Rose.

"Half an hour and I'm pining. What am I...a dog?"the Time Lord pondered a loud. His face contorted and he narrowed his gaze, brooding. Suddenly a smile captured his face.

"She is brilliant though" he countered "Beautiful...funny...and she has that infectious smile and..." he paused breathing in "this is really not helping" the Doctor concluded, releasing the air from his chest.

Silence absorbed the room and the Doctor readjusted himself on the chair, placing his hands on his stomach and rapping his fingers impatiently. Another shuffle and the Doctor muttered a few meaningless words at the chair, stating how uncomfortable it was, before lying back down once more with converse dangling in mid air, swinging back and forth contemplating what would happen when Rose and Jack return.

"I'll have to explain how Jack hasn't aged" he noted, screwing up his lips "And how Rose is a Time Lord" he added. A grin proceeded without his control. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at that thought. The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he remembered what she'd said _'a longer life with the one person I love…I think that is pretty close to perfection'_. The Doctor could help but smile anytime he thought of Rose. It was bizarre how he'd managed to keep his feelings to himself for so long, I guess the scare of loosing someone gave him the kick he needed.

Abruptly the Tardis doors opened, causing the Doctor to jump out of seat with a start, beaming at the prospect that Rose and Jack were back...well maybe not so much Jack.

"Well, congratulations" Jack nodded as Rose smiled back to him.

"Thanks" the Doctor replied, meandering over to the pair, slipping an arm around Rose's waist subtly "And Jack...there is something I've been meaning to tell you" he continued adopting a serious tone.

"That Rose is the Bad Wolf and brought me back to life permanently and that she's is a Time lord because she momentarily died and you opened the time vortex while regenerating causing a regeneration and conversion - oh also that you got a whole new set of regenerations?" Jack said, pretending to second guess what he was saying.

The Doctor stared at his friend, perplexed. Perplexed, flabbergasted, confounded, stumped, gobsmacked and bewildered - let alone confused.

"How did you - but that's brilliant, I mean you couldn't have w-" the Doctor gabbled.

"Rose told me about the whole fiasco on the way back to the Tardis" he began "By the way thanks for telling us where you had moved it to on the rift" he added in an undertone earning a sideways glance from the Doctor "The rest...I had pretty much worked out, the way you went on about that Blaidd Drwg thing and with a little help from the team of course" Jack smirked jubilantly.

The Doctor turned to Rose, his mouth still open as she bit on her bottom lip in an attempt to mask her matching shock and proud grin.

"But what I want to know is why you left me, obviously you had to see to Rose but you didn't have to disappear on me" Jack said, interrupting the Doctor's focus "The pair of you were a off with me from the moment you got here, Rose lightened up a bit but you Doctor, you kept staring at me as though I was wrong"

Rose felt that pang of insecurity hit her once more, this time her uneasiness steadied by the Doctor's soft grasp "I did feel a bit weird when I first saw him Doctor" Rose agreed, looking to a flustered Jack. His blue eyes seemed desperate as he looked to the Doctor, who in turn was giving that same weary glare.

"That is because you are wrong Jack, an anomaly, a fixed point in time. As a Time Lord it's my gut instinct to reject you. Rose must have felt it too, but being the one who created you...essentially speaking...disregarded the nonchalant numbness" the Doctor answered honestly.

A soundless exchange of glances passed through the group, Jack face faltering as he mulled over the explanation - hoping for something a little less, well he didn't know what he wanted less of but that was besides the point. He didn't like being an anomaly, he hated having to survive whilst everybody fell around him, everybody he cared for gone whilst he had to remain.

"So are you going to reject me now? If so I'll cut my losses by leaving" Jack breathed, his eyes fixated on the ground.

Rose felt herself grab the Doctor's now intense stare at Jack instantly. She clutched the left lapel of his jacket, to make sure he maintained eye contact.

"Doctor" she stated, hazel eyes dark and turbulent with focus, much like his. The male Time Lord's mind turned over quietly as he became absorbed by Rose's expression. Suddenly the unnerving essence of Jack vanished, it was bizarre but set his answer.

He turned away from Rose to look at Jack, analysing him from top to toe. Clearing his throat with a stern and stony face Jack flashed his brilliant blue orbs upward.

"Suppose you'll have to stay" he mentioned coolly.

In that instant Jack lit up and the Doctor in turn smiled back, catching an ecstatic Jack Harkness in a hearty embrace. Rose crossed her arms with a large grin as she watched the pair hug, catching the Doctor's eye as they did so.

'_Thank you'_ she mouthed.

The Doctor simply waggled his eyebrows with a megawatt smirk as if to say _'yes I'm just too brilliant'_. Rose rolled her eyes happily as the pair broke apart.

"Right! Old team back together!" the Doctor announced, bouncing over to the console like a child at Christmas "Where are we off to first?" he enticed, flicking switches with exuberant energy.

"If I'm right in saying...I think we should be finding" Jack began, meandering behind Rose and enveloping her in his arms "a wedding dress"

Rose giggled as she felt his arms wrap around her. The Doctor caught her eyes for a moment, causing both smiles to stretch out further.

"Allons-y!" he exclaimed, setting the Tardis off once again.


End file.
